This invention relates in general to computer software, and in particular to an improved method and system for navigating between applications, documents and files that are open on a desktop.
Computer systems are becoming more and more complex all the time. As such, it is not unusual for a user to have more than one application, document or file open on a desktop at any one time. Therefore, if a user has more than one application, document or file open, it is likely that the user will need to switch back and forth between them in order to perform various tasks. Currently, when the user wants to switch from one application to another and then select one of several open windows within the new application, it is necessary to utilize several steps. First the user must select the desired application that is open yet not the top and, therefore, visible window. Once the desired application is on top, the user must click on xe2x80x9cWindowxe2x80x9d from a tool bar. A drop down menu will then appear, allowing the user to select the desired window from the list. Finally, the desired window in the desired application is visible for the user to work with.
This prior art method is slow and user intensive. If the user is unsure of whether the desired window is even open, there is no way to find out without going through all the required steps. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for navigating between applications, documents and files that are open on a desktop.
A method is provided for switching between multiple open windows in multiple applications on a computer desktop. A visual indicator is provided on at least one application button. The indicator is linked to a list of open windows within an application represented by the at least one application button. By interacting with the visual indicator, a desired selection from the list of open windows can be surfaced. The visual indicator may comprise an arrow positioned within the application button. Interaction with the visual indicator may comprise positioning a pointer of a pointing device over the visual indicator on the application button. A user then clicks and holds on the visual indicator with the pointing device. A pop-up menu is then surfaced containing the list of open windows within the application represented by the application button. By releasing the pointing device over a desired selection on the list of open windows, the desired selection is presented to the user.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.